EC004/Read
City outside of Crestland ~The day after meeting ~ '' '''Riki's POV "WE'RE HERE!!!!"'everyoneshouted in excitement excluding Samuru, Novu, Basara, Roma and Bakuga, they are the characters in cool personality. If they shouted out with us that will hilarious, embarassed and surprised. ~Timeskip~ We went to the villa that the mayor of the city give for us, is bigger than the one when we first met Kamon them and is enough space for everyone. Aona, Rory, Ken, Roma and Kaito are going to do the dinner, Derek, Hugo, Reggie, Grizz and Simon are doing setting the tables and battle machine for tonight so we can eat and play crossfire, Yuki, Jenta, Gunner,and Kamon's dad went fishing. Sumi, Bakuga, Basara, Novu, Samuru, Kamon and I went on a groceries for Aona even though that Basara and Samuru doesn't want to do it but they are pulled by Kamon. I felt a little pity for them. ''~In the city~ We followed Kamon who is going on a groceries, Kamon went into the shop alone and rest of us waiting outside because it won't be long that Kamon done his groceries that he's a fast-handed. Really! Then a familiar voice shouted out in the shop-Is Kamon. "What do you mean that there's no more?" he asked the cashier and cashier answered with a hand sratching his head, "Well, actually we had the things that you want a few minutes ago then a little girl exactly buy the same things as your and the things that she brought is the last of it." "It can't be *with a face like this ( -_- llll) *" disapointed Kamon and the cashier appologized to him, "We are very sorry." "Kamon~" we felt pity for him then a kid ran out from the office room in the shop, I think is the cashier's son and told the cashier, "Hey! Dad, I'm going out with my friends, there's a great teacher who's knows alot about b-damans in town so Bye-bye!" "A Great Teacher who's know alot about b-damans?" we all questioned, looked each other then I asked "How about we go too?" We all nodded and followed that kid before. Then we saw a crowd of children gathering and surrounding a crossfire battle machine in one place. Good thing they are all little kids, they are short so we able to see above them and our eyes wided, because we saw—- A blue haired girl who styled her hair into a large and wide ponytail with a bag on her hands. "Oh yes!!" a kid who knocked down every targets and the girl said '''"Every b-daman has different types of abilities. If you use your b-daman to its full potential the result would be like this." No way! Is-is-is- "R-I-N-N-E!!" Basara, Novu, Samuru and I shouted out of surprise. Then Rinne looked at us and waves to us too. "Rinne? Who is she?" questioned Garuburn. ~Timeskip~ '~Back in the villa~ "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to- Rinne Utau." I introduce her to everyone and everyone 's eyes are wided. "How cute!" said Aona and that I agreed to it in my heart. "Isn't this an encounter and lucky is Rinne-chan." said Yuki with Kaito, Grizz and Gunner agreed. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kamon Day and this is-" introduce Kamon himself and continued by Garuburn "Drive Garuburn, is a pleasure to meet you." "Me too" replied Rinne shaking hand with Kamon then is Bakuga their turns to introduce. After finishing their introducements,"Actually I'm really surprise that Rinne you're in town," I said and Dracyan continuing asking "And Rinne why you're here? Don't you need to go to school back in Chrome City?" We all wondering. "Well, you're all also not going to school isn't it?" replied Rinne, we made sweatdropped and Rinne continued, "Actually I'm not a student of any schools of Chrome City, I went abroad since six years ago." "You study abroad?" questioned Kamon with Rinne gives him a nod and continued "My school is in holidays, so I think I help uncle out and he gives me another vacation at Crestland." "Crestland? Then - " questioned Bakuga, "I'm here because my acquaintances have some jobs urgently so I help out a little." answered Rinne Aona asked Kamon "Kamon, did you brought the things I want you to buy?", "Sorry, Aona they said all ran out of stock." answered Kamon whose face like this again. ( -_- llll) "Well, don't be so disapointed but I was supposed to use the ingredient for the BBQ tonight. " "....?" questioned Rinne and she looked around, taking something from her bag and said, "If you don't mind what about using mine?" she takes the ingredients and staffs that Aona told Kamon to brought back. "Can we?" asked Kamon, " *nod* and also I think I brought too much too." replied Rinne. "Oh yes!!" cheered Kamon and Aona giving each other a high five. "I heard that there's a Cross Fight Tournament in this town and Kamon you're the one who hosting it, right?" aksed Rinne. "Yup!" Kamon replied, "Now then let's start, Riki, Kamon you all go outside help setting the machine, I heard that Derek them have some hard time doing it when you were gone" said Aona and we agreed. ~At night~ "Three..Two..One...Cheer!!" "Thanks for helping, Rinne" thanked Aona and Rinne replied "It was nothing at all and I think I was the one who should thank you for the invitation." "That's was nothing at all too, we're friends" Kamon said along us agreed to. Then our sights turn at to Sumi and Yuki who are eating alot, good thing that Aona prepared alot of meats/beefs. "" Suddenly, a familiar voice we heard "Ah! Found you!" and it is coming from behind us, we turned our heads and saw three lads; one is long haired, one is black haired and his hair cover his right eye, and a blonde haired. Is , Shurato, Ryukai and Hiro. "More-Than-True, could it be, Ryukai you..." When Kamon can finish his line, he was interupted by Ryukai, he said "So you're here Rinne. You sure make me worry, you know?" and Rinne, she said "Sorry Brother and how did you find me here?" "Bro" I said then Kamon continued "-ther", "EH!!!!!" " *Look at Ryukai* Big brother?!" , " *Look at Rinne* Little sister?!" ~Timeskip after explaining the situation about Ryukai and Rinne~ Samuru's POV After listening what Hiro's said, actually I'm really surprised that Rinne and Ryukai are siblings but even though that everyone doesn't seem to bother about that acting noisy as usual. "But Rinne, your name isn't it.." Kamon questioned and Rinne answered back, "Actually, that my another name. I born with the familyname of my father, Shima." "So Ryukai, Kuromi is your mother's surname?" asked Kamon, answered by Hiro "Kuromi also another name of their mother, their were born separately and took the name of both their parents." and Shurato "Rinne took her father's meanwhile Ryukai took his mother's." "Oh~", they all went to asked Rinne and Ryukai about themselves so can learn more about them. "Samuru, what's wrong?" asked Dravise, he always talks too much. "Nothing *Looking at Rinne* " ~The Next Day~ ~At the tournament stadium~ " Welcome to th Cross Fight Tournament!!!" "OH!!" All crowd get wild and even those beasts, who are Derek Watari and Hugo Raidoh. ( -_- o) * I know is the middle of the story, but I need you to know these faces so I no need to write the expressions. 1. ( -_- lll ) This means disapointment 2. ( -_- o) This means sweatdropped 3. ( 0 - o ) Means curious 4. ( ¬‿¬ ) This means They don't believe it, they doubt it 5. * "All Right! I getting fired up!!! Garuburn!" said Kamon who is in excitement, we everyone agreed and I looked around to find them. Bakuga noticed me asked me, "Samuru, is there's something wrong?" "Nothing, just *Looking at a direction* uh!" Bakuga also looked at same direction, we saw a blue haired girl with two lads, one of them is blonde haired, other one is long haired and just below them is a black haired, tall lad who got his hair covered his right eye. Yup, is them. Rinne, Hiro, Shurato and Ryukai. "Looks like everybody are asemble." said Bakuga with me agreed only she comes I will agree to anything. Then the Cross Fight Tournament finally gonna to start. " Now then, let's us start the Cross Fight Tournament!!" "OH!!!" " Let's me tell you about the tournament. First, this tournament is hosted by the Grand B-Master, *pointing at Kamon* Kamon Day. Second, we will start with a exhibition match. The exhibition match even the audiences can participant too! Who wants to get up here and get started it! There are 8 battle stage field and different fights on each of it. " " Everyone are you ready? Ready?! Aim?! Fireblast!!!" " Roar~!! Me and Leo gonna beat'cha all!" " Hey-hey! That won't happen, because I'm the who gonna win!" " Ahhhaaah!!!!!!!!!!" "Crossfire really great! Isn't it?" asked Kamon, Riki replied "Yeah!!" '' ~Half an hour had passed and the exhibiton match is over~'' The real Cross Fight Tournament had started, Rory and B-shot RYU give us the signal and the tournament had started. Finally. Of course, they will start with the first Preliminaries. ' " This time, the Preliminaries will involved B-Shots traversing the field, searching for Vertigo Spin targets and pins to score points. When a target or pin was hit, it would reveal any random number between 0 and 5 and give those points to the B-Shot and the pins would not have any color than orange, there won't be a gold colored one The first eight comperators who get back here with 20 points they will get in the finals.' Looks like this time Kamon did gives us the presure now, but - " I can't afford to lose! " "Emblem Charge!!" "Sonic Revolution Attack!!" "Bring out the Storm! Sonic Dravise!!" I shot a lot of pins and targets and luckily for me the points are shown, 5, 4 and 3 only. Nice! ~10 minutes laters~ " Ten minutes had passed and the eight comperators who are competing the finals are them; *Showing Kamon, then Riki, then is me, then is Ryukai, later are Bakuga, Novu, Jenta and Basara last* " We were waiting the others to come back while I'm leaning the wall and we're resting. Then my sight turn at to Ryukai who was standing below of his friend and sister. I heard ; Hiro who is teasing Ryukai, "Hey-hey! Ryukai what about joining Riki them you might have the chance to become more closer." "Hiro! *Give him a glare*" embarassed Ryukai, "Sorry-sorry" apologized Hiro with Shurato and Rinne made sweatdroped. ( - _ - o ). I think just a moment later somebody gonna ran toward him. Then Riki and Kamon shouted, "Ryukai!" Rinne them looked at us and we just followed them. Just I've thought, Riki and Kamon ran to Ryukai and Riki said "Ryukai! You're made into the finals ( ^ v ^ ) " and Kamon said "Alright! That mean we might have a chance to battle, Ryukai!" Ryukai just close his eyes and said "That doesn't matter." what a cool way to say it and the ones who will say that is me or Basara. " there's a few minutes left until the finals so please all the comperators get ready for the finals." We all went to the stage and shoot marble in a holographic sphere and the matches had decided. " All right!, the matches had been shown. First match, the comperators are Ryukai Kuromi and Riki Ryugasaki. Second match is Bakuga Shira and Novu Moru, this two sure destined to fight each others. Then the third match is Kamon Day Versus Basara Kurochi and last match is Genta versus Samuru Shigami. Now ley's start the first match." " Everyone ready? Ready?! Aim?! Fireblast!!" " Ahhhhhahhhhhh!!!!!!!!" ~20 minutes had passed~ " Now let's look at the results, the comperators who are progressing to the semi-finals are them, *Showing Ryukai, Bakuga, Kamon and Genta's faces* ' That's right me, Novu and Basara loss but for Riki is unsual for him to loss but he seems to not to be bother to it and he's excited about it. "Dracyan, I just can't wait to see Kamon and Ryukai's battle." excited Riki, well atcually I really looking forwards to it. ''~20 minutes later~ The results had come, it turn out to be the final battle between Ryukai and Kamon after they defeat Bakuga and Jenta. '''" Now is the time for the last battle of the Finals! Who will win in Cross Fight Tournament? Could it be the Grand B-Master, Kamon Day? or Can be comperator Ryukai Kuromi who enter his very first tournament?" "Very First Tournament? I know brother doesn't participant any tournaments or matches because of the works and teaching lesson, but that doesn't mean that brother never participant any Cross Fight in his life." said Rinne with Shurato and Hiro agreed and Hiro said "Well, he can't even though he want to." So that's why. * Rinne "Glare (Sense something) " * , Rinne walks away to the hall (way to the exit), "Rinne-chan, where are you going?" asked Hiro, Rinne smile back and said "I have something to do, that's all", really? "Aren't you gonna cheer Ryukai for the tournament?" asked Kamon, Rinne answered "I not good at that and brother them know it too." "Really?" Riki asked, they nodded and Rinne walks into the hall without telling us. There something suspicious about her I wonder why. ~ Timeskip ~ " The time for Final match of the tournament! Let the comperators in!!" ' '" Ho!!!A!!!" " Is everyone ready?! Ok, 'READY?! AIM?! FIREBLAST!!!!!'" " AHHHHHHH!!!!" They each push 4 blue bombers at the same time, "They already use their full power at the beginning." said Yuki with others agreed. Then, Mr.Day get a phone call. " Hello, is me what? (Low voice)" —————————————————————————————————————————————————— Meanwhile, there a group of teenage boys and adults are heading to the battle arena, a "Gang". Boy 1 : Hey, Boss there's alot of valueable b-damans in that battle arena. We'll gonna have a nice results. Boss : '''Don't be anxious, we will have all the b-damans and I will think about having the dragon users and b-masters as hostages so we'll have more gains. Everyone agreed. '''Boss : Mmm? A blue hair girl mysterious appears and stand in front of them (Stand in their way 'means won't let them pass') Boy 2 : '''What with this girl? Hey! Little girl don't stand in our way or we will ..... '''Mysterious Girl : Will eliminated you, isn't it? Michael? Boss (Michael) : ''' How did you? Wait don't tell me you are.... '''Mysterious Girl : '''You sure have some guts for disobeying me, the overall boss of ''Western'.'' '''The Gang : * panic *' Mysterious Girl : '''What was the rule 443th said? Oh yeah, " ''Disobeying the order of overall '''boss emperor, must eliminate''.' "' The Gang : 'AHAHAHAHAHAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''~Back to the arena~ " HMM? " "What wrong Dracyan?" asked Riki, "I thought I heard something. I sense something bad gonna happen, it may be my imagination." answer Dracyan. Not only Dracyan, all of us sense something bad excluding Riki who excited at the battle. ( - _ - o ) A few minutes later, they both each earn 3 green bombers. "They both got 3 bombers that's mean - " said Riki with Dracyan continued, " the one who get the last bomber win." We all pay a very good attention to the battle, they all pull off their special moves. ''' "EMBLEM CHARGE!!!!" "Ultimate God Drive!" "General Quasar!' "Light the blaze, Ultimate Garuburn!!" "Unleashing the balck rage! Helios!!" ' They both push the bomber at the same time, the bomber doesn't move at all. That mean they equal power. '" AHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!! AHAHAHAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Then Ryukai push back the bomber to Kamon's side, we all surprised that the winner come out to be - " The Winner is !~ RYUKAI KUROMI and VIPER HELIOS!!!!" " HO!!! A!!!" "Congratulations! Ryukai!" Riki congrats, Ryukai said in a embarrased tone, "Don't say like that, Riki this is not my first win." "HAHAHAHAAA!~~" "Eh? Where did Rinne go?" asked Ryukai, "We don't know either, she doens't tell us where she or when she go? answer Riki. We all wondering where could Rinne be? ~After the tournament, we're are outside the stadium~ Ryukai Kuromi's POV " *Chating* Hahah~" Suddenly Kamon's father, Mr Day he is running toward us then stop in front of us. " *Gasping* Hah~ Hah~" "Dad, what going on? Why you're running?" asked Kamon, "Are you kid alright in the stadium? Did-did anything happen in the stadium? What about the audiences or the staffs? *Gasping*" questioned Mr Day. Kamon they replied no, "Really Thank goodness." Mr Day reliefs which made us curious, "Hey Dad did something happen?" asked Kamon "Well, just the beginning of the last match, I - I received a call from the Security Guards, the-they said they were taken down by intruders from unknown organization just before the match start. I worry that they broke in to the stadium or something. *Gasping*" answered Mr Day. "Intruders?!" "Dad, what about the intruders then?" questioned Kamon, "Well, that's the real question" replied Mr Day which make us strange. "After I received this call I immediately call the police search for the intruders, but no sign of them anywhere. The polices are searching in the stadium now, but still." said Mr Day. "Then where could they be?" questioned Garuburn, "Mystery~" said Riki. " So Silent Phantom is behind all of this. Looks like there's no time to waste, isn't it?" —————————————————————————————————————————————————— Preview: ''' '''Himiko Day: Everyone we're here in Chrome City! Riki: Mystery~! Kamon: What the fact that we all here, mother? Himiko Day: Actually we're here to visit one of the ancient dragon ruins in Chrome City, they are quite popular you know. Riki: Mystery~~~! Together : Next Time Emblem Charge! B-Fight! Category:Chapter Readings Category:Cross Fight B-Daman Chapters Category:B-Daman Series